Charmed: Good versus Evil
by xxxcharmedxxx
Summary: The remake of The Charmed Ones once again fighting Evil...However the Sisters need to pull together and face the reality of who is Good and who is Evil. Please R&R.
1. I Really Love Him

**Chapter 1**

Phoebe sat there alone in the living room of the manor, sobbing over the man she once loved and that love doesn't just fade away. Piper slowly scattered her way down the stairs looking half asleep. Phoebe quickly wiped her tears away wishing she could do the same to her feelings.

"What are you doin' down here Phoebs?" asked Piper in a tired voice.

"Oh, you know just thinking." She replied

"I hope it's not 'bout you know who…?"

Phoebe knew who Piper was talking about and she hesitated to reply, Piper's face dropped when she realised that Phoebe was in fact thinking about him.

"Phoebe you can't be serious!"

Phoebe interrupted her in an abrupt kind of voice…

"Piper, you just don't understand! You're married to a bloody angel!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Phoebs, I know how much you loved him." She whispered understandingly.

"LOVE! I love him!" she shot back angrily.

Piper looked concerned and backed away.

"Phoebe, I know you think I don't understand but remember Jeremy? I was engaged to him for god's sake!" said Piper

Sounding quite annoyed that her sister forgot her first proper love was demon, who had set out to kill them.

Phoebe put on a smile as if it was an item of clothing and walked over to Piper. Piper held Phoebe's hands in a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry Piper I know you only wanna help." said Phoebe

Piper's face looked forgiving and apologetic.

"I'm sorry too sis, I should respect your feelings." Piper went on.

"Ok, well I'm gonna sleep on the sofa tonight, you know first night without him."

"Well, ok…Godnight honey." Her voice trailed off back up the stairs.

"Night!"


	2. DEMON ATTACK!

**Chapter 2**

It was morning, Leo was sitting reading the paper whilst sipping his coffee.

"Good morning honey." Leo said cheerily.

"Why are you so chirpy?" asked Piper with a great smile taking over her face.

"What can't a man be happy? I have the perfect wife, the perfect job, what could be much better?" he asked sarcastically

She kissed him gently and sat down next to him.

"Where has Phoebe gone?" she asked

"She's asleep on the sofa, She looked worn out I don't think she had much sleep. There's tissues all around her and the box is finished."

Piper nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I came down last night because I heard movement, Phoebe thought I didn't see but I saw her crying!"

A ghastly, half-bodied demon entered the kitchen. He threw an energy ball at Leo. Piper blew it up.

"Piper, blow him up!" Shouted Leo.

"Alright! God!" she barked back.

The demon blew into a million pieces then pieced back together again.

"Uh oh, Prue, Phoebe get in here DEMON ATTACK!" Piper bellowed across the manor.

Piper froze the demon.

"Oh, oh, oh no!" said Prue stating the absolute obvious.

"What?" asked Phoebe with her eyes closed "Ohh!" she said when she saw the disgusting demon frozen with its claws pointing towards Piper

"I think it's an upper-level demon, it won't freeze for long!" said Piper

"Alright Piper unfreeze him." Asked Prue

Piper unfroze the demon and it threw an energy ball.

"Okay, Piper freeze the energy ball!" said Prue

She froze the energy ball and Prue redirected it with her powers onto the demon

"Arghh…Nooooooo!!" screamed the demon in utter agony.

"Woahh!" said Phoebe sounding half relieved

"Whatta start to the day…I'm goin' back to bed."

"I'm gonna check the book." Said Prue

"I'll help Prue." Said Piper

"I'm gonna check with the Elders" said Leo pointing upwards

Leo orbed out the room and blue sparkles filled the atmosphere and lightened the mood after a demon vanquish.


	3. Quick! It's Piper!

**Chapter 3**

Both Prue and Piper were standing by the great Book Of Shadows passed down the Halliwell line generation after generation ever since Melinda Warren founded it.

"There is nothing about a half – bodied bloody demon in here! Argh!" sighed Piper.

Prue's face was filled with annoyance, she had fixed a date with Andy and was pissed off that she would have to cancel on him yet again. But for a split second her face lit up because she had remembered that Andy knew she was a witch and accepted her. She didn't have to lie to him.

"What are you smilin' a-" said Piper incompletely

The same half-bodied demon had appeared behind them

"Oh-cra-" said Piper but before she had a chance to finish her sentence…

The demon shot an energy ball at Piper which skimmed the side of her shoulder enough to knock her out.

"Phoebe?!" shouted Prue "Quick, It's Piper! Help!"

Phoebe's heart pounded as she scurried up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I'm comin'" she shouted

The demon stopped attacking and bowed down in front of Pheobe.

"My Queen!" he growled.

The demon put him arm on Phoebe and they both disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"LEO!" shouted Prue.


	4. IMPORTANT!

Dear Shilpa

You need to change your password.

Kudos

A hacker who is laughing his or her arse off.


End file.
